


Мелкий пакостный гинокирочка без названия

by k8Cathy



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy





	Мелкий пакостный гинокирочка без названия

Когда их выслали спасать первокурсников, Гин понимал, что к тем, кого удастся вытащить, надо будет присмотреться особо. Нормальные люди успевали либо дисциплинированно сбежать, либо сдохнуть, и только потенциальные источники проблем и возможностей могли вляпаться в неприятности, но продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы дождаться помощи. Тогдашний урожай был немаленьким - трое ребятишек с первого курса, да до кучи Хисаги, которого Гин и так уже заприметил. А вот мелюзгу он рассмотрел впервые.

Рыжий парень, из Руконгая, хороший, сильный, управляемый - но какой-то слишком уж простой. Скучно.

Девчонка-отморозок - от неё у Гина просто мурашки по коже пошли. Если с рыжим было бы скучно из-за того, что он создавал мало проблем, то от этой неприятностей стоило ждать на каждом шагу. Нет уж, до такой степени усложнять свою жизнь он не хотел.

А вот блондинчик-аристократ... Мягенький, беленький, вкусненький. Очаровательно трусоватый. Вот этого стоило придержать для себя.

Последующие годы интересный молодняк так и держался вместе. Все четверо оказались стоящим товаром, даже чересчур стоящим - если не удастся прибрать их к рукам, они и в соперников вырасти могут... Хисаги так точно сам по себе, такого не приручишь. Гин с усмешкой наблюдал, как Айзен попробовал сначала Абараи, но быстро отказался - с такими прямыми и бесхитростными манипуляторам иногда трудно, сложные интриги на них почему-то не срабатывают, а по-простому Айзен не умел. Когда он взялся за Хинамори, Гин внутренне подивился айзеновой смелости и глупости, но тот, похоже, сумел как-то с девчонкой поладить, и даже её влюблённость в себя умел держать под контролем.

Ну тем лучше. Потому что на блондинчика никто не покушался. Кира Изуру, красавчик, сладкий как сахар, тихий, нежный, послушный, не знающий своей силы.

И вот теперь Киру назначили лейтенантом в третий отряд. Его лейтенантом. Пора было вступать в права владения.

***

Гин прислонился к стене, приготовившись ждать. Хисаги, похоже, был выносливым жеребцом и гордился этим - больше гордиться ему было нечем. Однообразные грубые движения, никакой ласки, да ещё и рот Изуру зажимает, приговаривая "Не скули, чёрт, не скули..." Придурок. Вроде уже и лейтенант давно, а всё не может от руконгайских привычек избавиться.

\- Нэ, Хисаги-чан, зачем трахаться в подворотне, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя застигли? - Гину надоело ждать, он решил ускорить ход событий.

Хисаги дико глянул на него. Он не испугался, лишь разъярился, зло сверкнул глазами в сторону Гина:

\- Что вы здесь делаете, Ичимару-тайчо?

\- Лейтенанту в Готэй есть куда привести любовника, и даже если он не хочет пускать его к себе на порог, - Гин с удовольствием заметил, что после этой фразы лица слушателей слегка дёрнулись, он явно нащупал какую-то больную точку, - то можно снять комнату в борделе, ты, Хисаги-чан, наверняка должен знать пару таких мест...

\- Я спросил вас, что вам здесь нужно?

Хисаги всё-так же зол, он не заметил, как из-за его дерзких слов глаза Киры наполнились ужасом. Тот начал выпутываться из железных объятий любовника. Хисаги недовольно поморщился, почувствовав неожиданно сильное сопротивление, но так и не воспринял его всерьёз, мимоходом бросив Кире:

\- Стой на месте.

\- Так что, я думаю, раз уж вам приспичило совокупляться прямо в центре Готэй, то вы сделали это с тайной надеждой найти зрителей, и я в таком случае не понимаю, почему меня так враждебно встретили...

Гин цедил яд, а сам радостно наблюдал, что Кира уже освободился от хватки Шухея и судорожно завязывал хакама, еле слышно лепеча: "Ичимару-тайчо..."

\- Никакие зрители нам не нужны и наши тайные надежды вас не касаются!

\- Ты взял без спросу кое-что моё.

Эти слова заставили их застыть. Хисаги явно удивился его словам, ярость волка достигла высшей точки, он схватился за рукоять меча. Кира с ужасом посмотрел на него и взмолился:

\- Семпай, не надо!

Но пыл Хисаги остудил сам Гин, с усмешечкой глянув на бравого вояку, у которого рядом с мечом торчало ещё и голое мужское достоинство. Шухей смутился и начал поправлять одежду, Кира, пользуясь заминкой, стал между ними, начал кланяться и уговаривать капитана:

\- Ичимару-тайчо, простите, пожалуйста, Ичимару-тайчо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Хисаги снова разозлился, но теперь к его злости примешивалось и презрение к Кире. Он во второй раз взялся за меч, но уже без пыла, с недоумением наблюдая за тем, что происходило между Кирой и Гином.

А Ичимару схватил за волосы своего стоящего в поклоне лейтенанта, заставил его поднять лицо и молча, ласково улыбаясь, смотрел на него. Гин наслаждался видом этих глаз - той тревогой, которая в них плескалась, в смеси с ожиданием, готовностью. Вот так же Кира вёл себя в боевых условиях - боялся, и прежде всего не за себя, но этот вечный страх странным образом служил ему хорошую службу, превращался в толковые и смелые действия.

Не сомневаясь в правильной реакции своего мальчика, Гин, всё ещё придерживая его голову, другой рукой завозился в одежде, выпустил из-под пояса хакама и достал свой неприятно-красный член. Легонько помахав им перед лицом Киры, он коротко приказал:

\- Соси.

Гин ждал, что Кира зажмурится, но нет - огромные глазищи продолжали столь же внимательно ловить малейшие перемены в капитанском лице. "Понимает, что опасность ещё не прошла," - мысленно усмехнулся Ичимару. Нежный рот приоткрылся, Кира потянулся лицом к Гину, взял губами головку, горячо подхватил её снизу языком. Одновременно с этим парень опустился на колени, устроился поудобнее. Гин поплыл, и уже слегка неясно услышал долгожданное ошеломлённое:

\- Кира-кун...

Секунду спустя Шухей пронёсся мимо них, презрительно бросив напоследок:

\- Дерьмовый трус!

Кира дёрнулся было за ним, но Гин придержал его голову, укоризненно улыбнулся в голубые глаза и велел:

\- Продолжай.

Вот теперь Изуру закрыл глаза. Сосал он хорошо, ласково. Гин вошёл в раж и попробовал ткнуться дальше, в горло, но парень подавился, его начало выворачивать - ясно, не умеет. Ладно, потом научится, сейчас и так хорошо.

\- Я скоро кончу, - почти простонал Гин, - не глотай сразу... Не глотай. Понял?

Изуру зыркнул на Гина - понял. А потом снова закрыл глаза, Гин так и кончал, глядя на лежащие на щеках ресницы и бровки домиком.

Мальчик честно не глотал, хотя явно неудобно было, сперма пролилась струйкой из уголка рта, когда Гин вынул свой член.

\- Не глотай. Покатай во рту, на языке. Я хочу, чтобы ты весь моим вкусом пропитался, чтобы он у тебя язык повязал, чтобы ты весь день его чувствовал. Вспоминал обо МНЕ.

Он потянул Киру наверх, поставил, полез целовать - тот поперхнулся, невоэможно было с полным ртом ещё и целоваться.

\- Ладно, можешь уже съесть.

Тот сглотнул, попытался отдышаться, но Гин дал ему разве пару вздохов сделать, снова поцеловал - удержаться сил не было. Вкусный, нежный, ни насытиться, ни даже напробоваться.

Продолжая целовать, Гин за плечо развернул парня боком к себе, сунул вторую руку ему в хакама, нащупал - твёрдый, горячий, головка влажная - капелька выступила от нетерпения. Парень издал сдавленный звук. Гин отпустил его рот, потерся щекой о щеку, шепнул:

\- Можешь кричать. Сюда никто не подойдёт, об этом я позаботился.

Изуру всхлипнул. Гин сжал посильнее, чтобы мальчику стало почти невыносимо, купался в этом плаче, то слушал, то вопреки обещанному не давал стонать, затыкал рот поцелуем. Потом отпустил, перестал давить на член, мягко подрочил, дал кончить. Изуру всем телом вздрагивал от оргазма, Гин притиснул его к себе, ловил эти волны. Сладкий мальчик положил голову ему на плечо, пытался отдышаться. Гин губами проводил по золотистым волосам, надо было дать Изуру придти в себя, но терпения не было совсем. Достав перепачканную руку, он поднёс её к лицу парня и спросил:

\- Нэ, Изуру?

Тот послушно защекотал ладонь твёрдым язычком. Гина прошила дрожь, он весь аж выгнулся от этой ласки. Зарылся носом в волосы, обхватил губами бархатное ушко, тихонько заговорил:

\- Хороший мальчик. Храбрый мальчик. На всё готов ради друзей, чтобы никто не пострадал, чтобы ничего плохого не случилось. Себя подставишь, не пожалеешь, лишь бы беду отвести.

\- Так вы... - Кира перестал вылизывать и, запрокинув голову, смотрел в лицо Гину, - вы специально, с самого начала всё понимали? Вы бы ничего ему не сделали?

\- Ну почему? Убил бы.

Кира вздрогнул.

\- Ты всё сделал правильно, так и надо. Только теперь ты мой. И защищать будешь меня. Понял?

\- Д-да, тайчо.

Выговорив это, Кира потянулся было опять языком к ладони, но Гин убрал руку:

\- Слишком долго возишься, - и сам в два движения слизал остатки спермы, а потом небрежно вытер руку об хакама.

\- Можешь идти, только лучше умойся побыстрее. Да, вечером возьмёшь свой футон и пойдёшь ко мне. Спать будешь у меня.

\- Да, тайчо.

Голова опущена, лицо растерянное - он сам толком не знает, рад или не рад тому, что Гин взял его в оборот. Обрадуешься, счастлив будешь, куда ты денешься.

\- Иди.

И Изуру ушёл. Гин проводил взглядом, потом поднёс к носу ладонь, вдохнул запах. Вкусный, пряный мальчишка. Его.


End file.
